


last name

by The Ocean (Vileplume)



Series: shuake week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Tension, akechi talks himself into problems, akeshu week 2019, unspecified spot on the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vileplume/pseuds/The%20Ocean
Summary: "Amamiya Akira," Goro said, trying the name on his tongue for the first time."Ren," Akira corrected. "My parents almost named me Ren.""Amamiya Ren, then?" Goro's eyes glinted. "Ren," he said again. Lotus.





	last name

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i could have gone so much deeper with this... might add a bit more later. the joys of an open-ended prompt. 
> 
> written for akeshu week day 1: first/lasts (obviously) 
> 
> please enjoy!

First, last. First to text in the morning -

"Good morning, Kurusu."

Last to text at night -

"Good night, Akechi."

First to be at Leblanc's, technically, even if he lives there. Last to leave the station - Last_s_, plural, Last to lock up Leblanc's once everyone has gone. Last customer, late at night, after work, long after the sun has gone down.

"Kurusu," said Goro, settled into his usual spot as he watched Akira finish up the cup he was brewing. "That's your father's name, right?"

Akira placed Goro's order in front of him with a clink and paused. "Yeah. Kurusu's my dad's family name."

"What is your mother's?" 

"Amamiya."

"Amamiya Akira," Goro said, trying the name on his tongue for the first time. 

"Ren," Akira corrected. "My parents almost named me Ren." He gave Goro a searching look, which Goro pretended to be immune to. 

"Amamiya Ren, then?" Goro's eyes glinted. "Ren," he said again. Lotus. 

"That's my superhero name. Like in an anime, but they changed my name for legal reasons."

"I see," Goro replied with a strange, amused smile, which he hid behind a long sip of coffee, stalling until the urge to say something stupid had passed, dropping eye contact. A confident, direct stare was important for relationships, but Akira had never seemed to care about that, even as Goro played it safe and textbook. In this moment he prioritized himself. Akira waited patiently, apparently content to hide behind his own glasses and impassive expression, which Goro appreciated and resented and resented that he resented. Presumably, something hid behind there. Goro's something was usually the kind of thing that he either squashed at birth or ignored to let grow, encourage desire, betray him - this was not the first and every time was the last, Goro told himself. This is the last time. Be better.

Akira was staring right back at Goro when he risked glancing up. Akira's expression had grown steadily more embarrassed as the silence went on, and he abruptly realized what his silence might have been taken for. 

Akira started to apologize, for what Goro wasn't sure, so Goro put down his coffee cup and fucked up. "Akechi Goro is my superhero name, too." It's the name of a celebrity... but Akira looks riskily interested. "Akechi is my mother's last name. I never picked up any of the last names from any of the foster families that were gracious enough to take me in, and I doubt that they wanted to give their name away," _'because love and time are finite resources,'_ "and I have no desire to take my father's," _'for so many reasons,'_ Goro clarified, oversharing out of habit to cover his losses but also in part because his mouth is moving and he just can't stop talking, while he simultaneously thinks of scaring Akira off and drawing him in, towards the obvious next question.

Risky. The plan... but Goro's hands were tightly wrapped around the warm sides of the cup and he wanted Akira so badly that he didn't know what to do - every bit of himself was overwhelmed except for his mask-like smile. 

Both desires were locked in a mental race for what Goro wanted the most. Neither winning, nor losing, neither entirely appealing nor discomforting, neither first nor last. 

Across the counter, Akira moved forward.

**Author's Note:**

> not knowing if akira asked or not is part of the fun of akira being a wild card i think
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
